


[Fanart] Insert witty knotting pun here

by oldmanrenkas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmanrenkas/pseuds/oldmanrenkas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sorry Scott. Me and Derek are going to have lazy afternoon couch sex so gotta go."</p><p>"EWW DUDE WHY, OH GOD. WHY."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy couch sterek done for lonewolfed on tumblr!  
> It turned into something way more worse than that tho.

  
  


I am a stupid person


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> have a super pervy sequel.

_______________

I regret everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda lurk around everywhere. Feel free to add me if you want!  
> [Twitter](http://renqa.tumblr.com/twitter) | [Tumblr](http://renqa.tumblr.com/tw)


End file.
